


I’m no duke, I’m the motherfucking queen

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: It started out as a simple mutual agreement. And of course, everything went downhill after that.(fucking feelings)





	I’m no duke, I’m the motherfucking queen

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos still writing for this pairing in 2019? also no, im not abandon the other fic, i just to write a real plot to connect all those smut... if you havent watch the duke of burgundy, please do yourself a favor and watch it. i actually wanted to write a some sort of the duke of burgundy AU, hence the title, but somewhere along the way this turned into your ordinary smut....
> 
> also im pretty sure the way i describe the whole education system in this fic is not accurate, since i dont understand the foreign education system and too lazy to research it and im sure youre here not for that
> 
> thanks to vallern for editing this mess. anyway happy new year, and this is my new year gift to all of you sinner out there. enjoy

The hall of National City’s University was mostly empty, save for a few people standing around while waiting for their night class, or just got out from their class.

Lena Luthor walked through the hall, her red heels echoed between the dull conversations of the students. Few of them glanced at her, but Lena paid them no mind since she had only one goal. She held her chin high and kept the bundle of papers closer to her heart, as if she was trying to use it as her shield. Because she’ll need one for where she was heading.

Professor Rhea’s office.

It had been almost six months since Lena was appointed as Rhea’s TA, six months of working together with that woman. And Lena finally understood about all of those gossips surrounding the killer professor.

Almost all of them were true.

She stopped walking in front of the glass door, Rhea’s name embedded on the nameplate. The first one was using the Latin script in English  and the second one was using the Kryptonese language and script.

Rhea Lar-Gand.

It had been almost a hundred years since aliens first arrived on Earth.

Humans said when the alien first came here they wanted to conquer Earth, while aliens said that they wished to live side by side with humans.

No one really remembered which side was right, but humans firmly believed that aliens were about to conquer Earth. There were still people out there keeping this ideology and anti-alien movement alive even though humans and aliens already live and cooperating side by side for almost a hundred years now. Children with one human parent and one alien parent was already a norm.

True, not only humans that had bad seeds, but aliens as well. There were still some groups of aliens actively provoking the human, saying how they were a better fit to rule Earth.

But there were always some exceptions. For aliens that didn’t wish to follow in that footsteps, they were trying to make an honest living here on Earth. Even though they had the advantage of intelligence or power, not all of them were built for Earth’s atmosphere and not all of them met a kind human that willing to help them. Not all of them had the money and/or connection to help them build what they’ve designed.

So, some of them succeeded, some of them failed.

The Lar-Gand family was one of the successful ones.

Rhea Lar-Gand was the first generation of the Lar-Gand family that made it as one of the top professor here on National City, one of the friendliest cities for aliens. Sure, their university wasn’t as prestigious as MIT, but it was only a matter of time, now that the Dean was less alien-hating than the previous deans.

It was funny actually, because Lena got into MIT but she knew her family influence was bigger there than here. Even though her family was one of the active members of society that support the anti-alien movement.

But Lena chose the National City University, and if it wasn’t enough of a slap on her family’s face, she became a TA for an alien professor.

Awesome, huh?

“How long are you going to stand there?”

Lena jumped when she heard the janitor’s voice from behind her.

“She’s inside,” the janitor said.

“Yes, I know,” Lena cleared her throat. “Thank you; I have an appointment with her.”

“Damn, and here we think you’re already get used to be around her,” the janitor shook her head. “But you still looks like a kitten that will go inside a crocodile cage or something.”

Lena laughed awkwardly.

“Our prayers are with you, sis.” The janitor patted Lena’s arm. “She’s less of a bitch after meeting you. If I didn’t know any better, I would say she’s been giving you extra credits.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Even without the air quote, Lena knew what the janitor meant.

Lena laughed. “God, I wish. She’s less of a bitch because she torments me with all of these workloads. You know how much she loves tormenting people, humans and aliens alike.”

The janitor nodded her head solemnly and walked away from Rhea’s office.

Lena sighed deeply and counted to three in her head before she knocked on the door.

“Come in,” was the answered she received.

 

* * *

 

“I think we should stop fucking in your office,” Lena said in lieu of a greeting.

“And good afternoon to you as well, Miss Luthor.” Rhea put her tablet down and put her hands on her desk. “Such a lovely afternoon, isn’t it?”

Lena blinked, her pale cheeks reddened. “I’m sorry,” She cleared her throat. “Good afternoon, Professor Rhea.”

Rhea leaned back on her office chair. “Good afternoon, Miss Luthor. Did you already finish grading those papers like I asked you?”

Lena took a deep breath as she stepped further into the room. Rhea’s office was, well, empty. No personal belongings or anything. Except for Rhea’s laptop, tablet, and her coffee mug, almost every furnitures inside her office were from the uni. The coffee table, two office chairs in front of her desk, five bookshelves, one leather sofa, two leather couches, and a round table in the middle of it. Instead of the usual white, Rhea’s office was decorated by the color of aquamarine.

“Yes, I have,” Lena said as she put the papers she had been holding to Rhea’s table.

“Did I say you could sit?” Rhea asked just before Lena sat down.

The young Luthor gulped and shook her head. “No.”

Rhea raised her eyebrow.

“Yes, you didn’t say I could speak as well.”

Rhea shook her head and began reading the papers.

Lena managed to stop herself from saying ‘I already graded those papers! What more do you want?!’. She continued waiting in silence, biting her lips and trying to read Rhea’s facial expressions.

Rhea sighed after ten minutes of silence. “Did you really read this paper before grading them? Miranda doesn’t actually…”

“Miranda actually made a compelling argument,” Lena said. “She’s a good student.”

“Just good is not enough, Miss Luthor.”

“Of course, because your standard is quote smart enough to make you turned on unquote.”

“Just like you,” Rhea said without looking up from the paper.

“Thank God I’m smart enough to make your cock hard.” Lena rolled her eyes.

Rhea chuckled as she put down the paper. “Is it Thursday already? I didn’t remember you being this snarky as our Tuesday agreement.”

Now, most people would think that was just a snide comment from Rhea.

God if only that was true.

The two of them actually had a little... agreement, of some sort. It happened six months ago, when Rhea was looking for students to help her. Usually students would jump at the opportunity to become a TA, but unfortunately almost half of the biotech department were afraid of Rhea, another half hated her, and only a few of them liked her.

So of course Rhea chose Lena because she was the number one student in the department, fuck her life. At least that was the formal reason. Another reason? Because Lena was beautiful and smart enough to keep up with Rhea. What a fucking bitch. No wonder she got so many enemies. And that didn't include people that hated her because she was an alien.

That what was the beginning of their little agreement.

 

“ _Did you really just proposing to have sex with you?” Lena asked, aghast. Maybe her family was right, aliens were assholes. Or maybe it was just one Rhea Lar-Gand._

_“No, I said I want you to have sex with someone because you’re so tense, Miss Luthor.” Rhea sipped her cold coffee._

_“What’s the connection of me being tense and me being your TA?”_

_“I don’t want your pent-up sexual frustration to ruin your judgment when I ask you to grade students' papers.”_

_Lena’s jaw dropped. “How dare you!” She abruptly stood from Rhea’s office chair. “I can file a complaint about this to the department!”_

_“Go ahead.” Rhea chuckled. “I’m curious of what they would do.”_

_Lena blinked. “What?”_

_“The worst thing they can do is to fire me, and that’s fine by me.” Rhea smirked. “I can get out of this city with a new identity and a fresh start. It’s amazing what you can do when you’re rich, isn’t that right, Miss Luthor?”_

_The way Rhea said her family name sounded like a challenge. Like she dared Lena to remember that no matter what, rich people always won. Money never lies._

_“You know you need my connections if you want to break free from your family,” Rhea suddenly said. “True, some of them will still see you as the same old Luthor like the rest of your family. But with you becoming my TA, it will earn you a point as the alien-friendly Luthor.”_

_Lena sat back down. Rhea was right. One of the reasons why Lena chose National City University was because she wanted to show the world that not every Luthor hated aliens. God, that sounded normal in her head but the way Rhea said it made it sounded so sinister and so… Luthor._

_Lena looked at Rhea, who leaned back on her soft leather chair and looking so smug._

_“I think you also need someone to help you to release your stress as well, Professor.” God fucking dammit Luthor! Why can’t you just say something like ‘you better pay me good because I need a new vibrator and at least one customized dildo to satisfy my sexual needs’._

_“Interesting.” Rhea smiled. “What do you purpose then, Miss Luthor?”_

_Oh, fuck it. She already came this far. Might as well go all out. “I’ll be your stress relief if you want to be mine.” That sounded wrong and interesting at the same time._

_“That is an interesting proposal, Miss Luthor.”_

_“So, what is your answer, professor? You get your TA, I get your connections, both of us get someone to help us relax.” She crossed her legs. “I would say this is a win-win solution.”_

_“Well, aren’t you bold?” Rhea smirked dangerously._

_“I’m sure you didn’t pick me just for my pretty face and brain.”_

_The discussion ended with Lena bent over Rhea’s desk while Rhea fucked her hard and fast from behind._

 

“This won’t do.” Rhea sighed after she read another paper. “Miss Luthor, we will discuss this again later in my place.”

“But today isn’t even…”

“You need a stress relief,” Rhea said. “And so do I.”

Lena rubbed her forehead, she tried to say no, but then again Rhea was right. Their last session was three weeks ago, and the last time they fucked was around ten days ago. “Very well, I’ll come to your place at eight. Is that acceptable, Professor?”

Rhea nodded.

Just before Lena opened the door, Rhea said.

“Don’t forget to clean your ass.”

Lena groaned. Fucking asshole.

Okay, that was a bad choice of words.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wish we can bring this little agreement of ours outside the bedroom,” Rhea mewled as she nibbled Lena’s left ear.

Their clothes discarded in a hurry, littered around Rhea’s room as they made their way to the bed. Just like her office, Rhea’s bedroom was almost bare; even IKEA was livelier than this. One queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, two loveseats on the foot of the bed, two sofas at the far side of the room near the window, and one round table with a chess board on it.

“Last time I checked,” she whimpered when Rhea pushed her cock harder. “We usually fuck in your office or inside your car in the parking lot,” Lena gasped and buried her face into the crook of Rhea’s shoulder after the older woman slapped her ass. “Even the swimming pool.”

Rhea hummed. “How about the auditorium?” She smirked and bit Lena’s shoulder a little harder when she felt the young Luthor tensing in her lap, no longer moving her hips. “I'll fuck you hard and deep in the middle of the stage, and everyone is looking at us. We’re still fully clothed, only your panties ruined because of how wet you are. You’re riding my cock, just like now.”

Lena moaned at the thought and she started moving again.

“I'll fuck you fast and make you scream my name every time the tip of my cock hit that _spot_ you love so much.” Rhea gave a hard thrust, making the young Luthor screamed in pleasure. The alien gripped Lena’s hips tightly and controlled her movements.

“I will show to everyone who does you belong to.” Rhea purred. “Whose cock had been pleasuring you all this time.”

Lena gave a strained moan and Rhea smirked when she felt Lena’s wall tightening.

“And then I'll cum inside you with long spurts as I bite your shoulder.” Rhea panted. “And you can’t cum, at least not yet.”

“Rhea.” Lena doesn’t even know whether she meant in her little fantasy or in real life; she was sure it’s both. “Please…”

“After I finish filling your tight little cunt,” Rhea breathed out. “I'll tell you to get up from my lap, and everyone will see my cum dripping from your cunt. My warm cum slowing dripping to your thighs, or go straight to the floor.”

Lena gripped Rhea’s shoulders tightly with both hands, she was moving faster. The sound of their slapping skins getting louder and intense.

“I'll push my middle finger inside your wet cunt.” Rhea moved said finger near Lena’s ass; her fingers were wet from the lube and Lena’s juice. She spread her legs wider to give her a better access to fuck Lena’s ass. After she found the perfect angle, she pushed it inside Lena’s ass, causing the young Luthor to gasp and stopped moving. “And then I'll move my finger faster and deeper, just like you love it.”

Lena threw her head back, her cries filled Rhea’s bedroom.

One finger in, Lena mewled and rocked her hips to get stimulations from both of Rhea’s cock and her finger.

Two fingers in, Rhea bit Lena’s shoulder hard, trying to leave a mark there. She thrust her hips at the same time she pushed her fingers inside Lena, making the young Luthor cried wantonly.

Three fingers in, Lena kissed Rhea hard and messily. Mumbling and begging the alien to let her come, she closed her eyes when Rhea only used her tongue to swipe her lips.

Rhea cooed. “Do you want these people to see you come? Writhing because of my cock and my fingers? Squirting in the middle of the stage?” She smirked. The alien still couldn’t believe that she actually made Lena squirt one time, and it was magnificent. Even though she had to lose one pair of trouser, one of her best trousers, she might add, but it was worth it.

In the midst of the lust that clouded her brain, Lena managed to control her body and snapped her eyes open, and then she put both of her hands on Rhea’s chest to stop her. She was blinking rapidly, her chest heaving.

Rhea blinked, her cock and fingers still buried deep inside Lena’s cunt and ass respectively.

“Fuck you,” Lena growled when she remembered that accident. She hoped Rhea thought the blush currently creeping into her cheeks and neck were because of the fucking session and not because she was ashamed for ruining the alien’s trouser. “That was one time.”

The alien laughed and dropped her head to Lena’s shoulder.

“Oh great, now you’re laughing instead of fucking me,” Lena snapped. Slowly, lust was no longer the dominant feeling in her brain, and another feeling trying to worm its way to control Lena’s brain. But she wasn’t supposed to feel this way to Rhea, even though the alien made Lena laugh in the middle of their heated sex.

“I’m one-hundred percent sure that my trouser still smelled like you, no matter how many times I washed it.”

“Fuck you,” Lena growled again. Her logical side of brain won when she stood up from Rhea’s lap, a trail of sticky substance decorating her thighs, slowly moving down and leaving a trail. “My dildo can fuck me better, and I actually can fucking come.” The primal side of her brain was screaming at her for get back to Rhea’s lap and just ride herself on Rhea’s cock until she came.

Today wasn’t even their daily schedule scenario routine. Both of them were too tired to come up with an elaborate scenario and would very much just enjoy the sex that usually comes after the scenario. Although not every scenario ended with them fucking each other, but usually Lena would wake up sore and satisfied, because of the aftercare and/or the sex.

Rhea only laughed as she watched Lena trying to get dressed, and louder when the younger woman screamed in agony when she picked her torn panties.

“Can you please stop ripping my panties? I’m rich, but I would rather use my money to buy something else other than panties.” Technically, she wasn’t that rich anymore. Ever since her family found out that Lena became a TA for an alien professor, her parents almost disowned her. Almost, because Rhea was right, Lena got a point as the alien-friendly Luthor, and her family tried to use that to their advantage.

“If I can’t rip your panties then it means I’m doing something wrong with the foreplay.” Rhea began stroking her wet cock. “Can’t even make you wet enough to enjoy me.”

Lena growled and threw the panties at Rhea, but missed. She groaned when she picked her shirts because it missed a few buttons. “Fuck you and your ripping hobby!” She threw it again to Rhea, but her throw wasn’t strong enough so it landed on Rhea’s feet.

Rhea only chuckled, one hand still stroking her cock and the other squeezing her breast.

Lena sighed loudly and put her hands on her hips. She threw a sideway glance to Rhea and almost moaned when she saw how wet Rhea’s cock was, the pre-cum dripping from the slit.

“Darling,” Rhea said. Just one word, it was simple but full of power and command.

Lena bit her lips; she could walk away if she wanted to. That was their agreement; one party could walk away even in the middle of their most heated sex if suddenly she didn’t want to finish it. Whatever the reason, no question ask unless the leaving party start it first. Rhea never did though, and Lena only tried it once because she felt insecure after hearing a story about Rhea’s previous partners.

All Lena need to do was to say her safe word and she could leave and forget about that one embarrassing moment in her life.

“Just don’t bring up the squirting again,” Lena mumbled.

“Too bad, I was wondering what I can do to make you squirt again.” Rhea smirked.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Fuck you.”

“Come back to my laps and you’ll be the one that I fuck.”

“You really know how to ask a lady.” Lena walked back, swaying her hips all the way.

“So I’ve been told,” Rhea smirked as Lena began straddling her laps, she guided her cock back inside Lena’s cunt in one thrust.

They both moaned in pleasure.

“Now, can you please let me cum?” Lena asked as she wrapped her hands around Rhea’s neck. “I got this assignment from my killer professor and I need it to be done before tonight,” she mumbled against Rhea’s lips.

“I’m sure your professor is not a killer,” Rhea said as she gripped Lena’s hips.

“She is, and she’s actually quite a killer in bed as well,” Lena smirked.

“And how do you know that?” Rhea bit Lena’s jawline.

“Well, she’s got her cock inside my cunt right now.”

“And humans said that romance is dead.” Rhea sighed deeply before she kissed Lena’s lips and started thrusting her hips.

 

* * *

 

_“I want you to fuck me without using a condom,” Lena blurted out one evening._

_Rhea stopped dressing and looked over at Lena, still lying in the middle of her queen-sized bed. Naked and thoroughly fucked, the love bites finally turned purple, marking Lena’s pale skin. “Why?”_

_It has been three months since their little agreement and Rhea would love to say that she’s very satisfied and impressed. Lena was perfect, both inside the bedroom and outside, although Lena was trying really hard to be dominant outside the bedroom. Rhea found it amusing and just let her. Especially when they went to an event where everyone knows everyone and it was like a field of people and alike with power, money, and connections._

_Lena always tried to steer the conversation to her liking, trying to show to the world that she wasn’t just Rhea Lar-Gand arm candy, she was more than that. Rhea had to say it worked really well. She was also trying to do PDA to claim Rhea in public. This one was Rhea’s favorite because she ended up ignoring Lena’s claim and every time she does that they ended up having one of the best sex Rhea ever had. And Lena still tried to be dominant inside the bedroom, how cute._

_“I...” Lena blushed. “For science.”_

_Rhea chuckled as she continued to dress herself again. “I thought you’re better than this, Miss Luthor.”_

_If Lena was blushing before, now her face was deep scarlet, even her neck became red. “Alright, fine. I want to feel your cock inside my cunt. There, satisfied?!”_

_Rhea’s hand twitched when she heard that. “Very.”_

_“I know you can’t get me pregnant since you took your daily pills religiously. And the chance of Daxamite and human to reproduce is very thin by default, and with you taking your pills and me taking my pills it would be impossible.”_

_True, not every alien could conceive with a human. Even it doesn’t work between aliens. The rate of human and Kryptonian/Daxamite conceive rate was 1:1,000, and the lucky one for this year was Clark Kent and Lois Lane._

_“Very well.” Rhea nodded. “The next time we fuck, I’ll be sure to remember to not use a condom.”_

_“Thank you,” Lena mumbled, unable to look Rhea in the face._

_“Also, for the next scenario, be more convincing, my dear.” The alien sighed. “I was supposed to punish you, and you’re not supposed to enjoy it.”_

_Just before Rhea walked out of her room, Lena called her again._

_“Wait!”_

_Rhea stopped and looked over her shoulder. “Yes?”_

_“Do you…” Lena blushed really hard. “I mean...” She wrapped her arms around herself, still not looking at Rhea. “Ugh, this is ridiculous, forget it.” She pulled the sheet and used it to cover her nakedness._

_Rhea tilted her head. “What is the matter?” It wasn’t like Lena to shy around about something. Well, she used to be, but after a while, Lena never did it again._

_“Have you read the newest health journal?” Lena asked shyly._

_What in Rao’s name that supposed to mean? Wait, health journal… Oh._

_There’s a research about STDs from human to Kryptonian/Daxamite. Oh, that._

_Rhea always used protection and she just had her medical check-up last week. She didn’t have it. “Are you…?” But if Lena had it, then who…_

_“What, no!” Lena finally focused on Rhea. “I didn’t have another sex partner!”_

_A beat._

_“Uh…”_

_Rhea chuckled. “You should ask this before asking me to fuck you without a condom, darling.”_

_“Well, yes, that’s how I planned it in my head.” Lena bit her lips, her long hair hiding her red face. “But then I didn’t know how to even begin and just blurted it out.”_

_Rhea sighed deeply and went back to the bed; she stood next to the bed. “Lena, look at me,” she said softly._

_When the young Luthor glanced up, Rhea cupped her face tenderly. “I thought I made it clear that I want this little agreement to be as pleasurable as possible for both of us. You don’t have to feel confused or shy about bringing up a conversation about our sex life.”_

_Lena nodded._

_“Good.” Rhea smiled and kissed Lena softly. “And as to answer your question, no I don’t have any STDs.” She rubbed Lena’s cheekbone. “I always wear protection. I love sex, yes, but it doesn’t mean I just fuck anyone carelessly.”_

_“Okay.” Lena breathed out. “Okay. Wait, but you agreed…”_

_Rhea blinked. Oh, Lena was right. She did agree to not use a condom with Lena. “Well then, I might just have to keep our sex life spicy so you didn’t try to find another sex partner.”_

_“Asshole,” Lena mumbled against Rhea’s lips, both of them smiled._

 

* * *

 

“Rhea...” Lena arched her back as Rhea pushed her middle finger inside her slick folds slowly. She held her breath when Rhea pulled it out at the same pace as she pushed it inside, if not slower.

The young Luthor bit her lips, Rhea pushed two fingers inside.

She wanted to keep Rhea’s hand between her legs, but she knew the older woman would angry if she did. So Lena kept her legs wide open, aching and dripping for Rhea while the professor continues reading one of the students’ essays as if her right hand wasn’t currently penetrating Lena’s cunt.

Lena moaned when Rhea pressed her thumb to her clit, two of those delicate and slender fingers unmoving inside Lena’s wet cunt, but it wasn’t enough pressure, just a little more…

“Did I say you can speak?” Rhea asked, not even bothered to look at her whimpering sex partner next to her.

“My apologies,” Lena said between her labored breath. “I–“ She gasped again because now Rhea started moving her fingers, added another finger after she grazed her blunt nail to Lena’s clit.

The young Luthor bit her lips again to stopping herself to make any sound, both hands fisting the sheet, hips raised and moving trying to be in-sync with Rhea’s fast movement. Somewhere, in the darkest corner of her mind, Lena wondered, how many women had Rhea bedded that made her be able to fuck someone without looking. Her movement was fluid.

“I'll tell you when you can cum.” Rhea put the document on her knee to change the page with her free hand, right hand still moving, but slower.

“I...” Lena blinked. “I need…”

“I don’t care what you need,” Rhea said coldly. “You’re mine, therefore I can do whatever I want to you.”

Lena felt like suddenly her clit acted as her second heart, with the way it beats in lust, one beat ahead from her heart because of Rhea’s three fingers inside her. She raised her hips again, whimpering every time Rhea pushed her fingers deeply.

Just a little more… just a little more…

Rhea sighed and threw the essay away. “So boring, even a child can write a better essay.” Her right hand was no longer moving. “And how about you, darling? Can you write a better essay than this garbage?”

Lena nodded her head vigorously; she moved her hips in order to get any pressure from Rhea’s fingers.

The alien sighed again as if the sight of a naked Lena Luthor squirming next to her with her right hand between Lena’s leg and three fingers being clenched by Lena’s tight cunt was something normal for her.

(It was.)

“I don’t think you can.”

Lena’s eyes snapped open. “What?!”

“I don’t think you can write a better essay.” Rhea pulled out her fingers, making Lena screamed in frustration. “Write me a five thousand words essay about quantum space.” She stood up, wiped her fingers on the sheet and fixed her trouser. “And then maybe, you may earn your orgasm, if I’m feeling generous.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Lena sat up. “Rhea?” She gritted her teeth.

“I expect that essay first thing in the morning.” She walked to the door.

“Don’t you dare!” Lena tried to catch up with Rhea, but her feet got tangled up with the sheet. “This isn’t a part of our agreement!”

Rhea laughed coldly. “Oh really?” She smirked. “I haven’t noticed, darling. Then consider this as a new part of our agreement then.”

“Fuck you!” Lena growled and threw the essay Rhea dropped toward the door.

But the alien already closed the door, papers hitting the deep red wood instead of the back of her head.

 

* * *

 

 

_Rhea blinked when she saw Lena was cooking. She let the human used her kitchen whenever she wanted since Rhea rarely cooks. Human food was not very kind to her stomach, even after all these years. Kryptonian and Daxamite were two alien races with problems with seasoning. With their planet dying, they didn’t really have the luxury of having something basic like salt or sugar, let alone cinnamon or anything fancy like that. That’s why the Kryptonian and Daxamite only eat plain food._

_It was a miracle that they can stomach coffee, milk, tea, and chocolate. Although if a Kryptonian or Daxamite try this drink for the first time, they will vomit nonstop for at least an hour, if not more. Trying these beverages for Kryptonian and Daxamite has become some sort of a coming age ritual, just like the human with drinking alcohol. As for alcohol beverages for they can only enjoy few items. But Rhea hated beer even though it was safe for Daxamite._

_“I cooked you something,” Lena said without looking back._

_Rhea sat on one of the kitchen stools. “That is such a lovely gesture, darling, but need I remind you that I can’t stomach any seasoning?”_

_“Actually you can,” Lena said. “Remember that new alien restaurant near campus?”_

_“They’re using artificial flavors, darling.” Rhea sighed. “Might as well eat moldy bread and be done with it.”_

_Sure, the artificial flavors weren’t the best, but it was the closest they could get when it comes to seasoning for Kryptonian and Daxamite. Fifty years of research and all they come up with was an artificial flavor that not even close to the real thing._

_Lena sighed and turned around. “I found a cooking blog for Kryptonian and Daxamite dishes. The chef said she was one of the chefs for Kryptonian’s council members.”_

_Rhea rolled her eyes. “You’re asking the wrong alien.” It has been a hundred year, but these humans didn’t even bother to learn the difference between Kryptonian and Daxamite. Just because Daxamite used to be one, they already undergo so much change ever since they arrived back on Daxam._

_“All I’m saying is that she gave the recipes with thorough instructions and even a human can cook it. Look here.” Lena shoved her phone to Rhea. “She actually measures the seasoning, unlike your usual human cooking recipes where the recipe usually just tell to use one teaspoon of salt, a pinch of this and that. And thank God she didn’t begin her cooking recipes with story of her life like most of the human’s.”_

_Rhea chuckled as she read the Kryptonian’s blog. Lena was right; this recipe was so thorough for an omelet recipe. The chef stated that this recipe was for the adult serving size, she apologized because she can’t make one for a child since all of her children were already an adult so she never cooks for one. That’s all the personal information this chef stated on the recipe, and she put it at the end of it as a reminder to everyone that read her recipe._

_“Why those women began their recipes with a story? People go to their blog to find recipes, not reading someone’s diary. I will never understand that part of human’s culture.” Rhea put down Lena’s phone. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Lena’s phone background._

_It was their picture while they’re attending one of the books launching by one of the famous Alstrairans’ scientist. Rhea was wearing a navy blue suit while Lena wore her red blood long dress with high slits on both sides._

_They both looked good._

_Rhea also remembered how much she loved that dress, making it easy for her to fingered Lena under the table._

_“So here it is.” Lena placed the plate in front of Rhea. “An omelet with seasoning for a Daxamite.”_

_Rhea eyed the food suspiciously. “Darling, this is far too early for me to have a food poisoning.”_

_“Please,” Lena pleaded. “Give it a try. If you actually got a food poisoning, I would never cook anything for you again. And I will cover your hospital’s bills.”_

_Rhea sighed. Well, last night Lena was so amazing with their scenario, such an obedient little human. Rhea would eat this for a thank you for Lena’s performance last night, then. She took the fork and used it to slice the omelet into the smallest part. “Well, it was nice knowing you, Miss Luthor. Just in case if I die after I eat this.”_

_“So dramatic.” Lena rolled her eyes._

_The alien bit down the omelet, and her taste bud was flooded with something she never tasted before. It was… It was…_

_“Oh my God,” Lena said. “You’re crying… Are you... are you okay?”_

_Rhea dropped the fork and touched her cheek, and true enough, she found wet trails there. She brought her fingers stained with her tears to her face._

_“Oh God, are you going to be sick? Are you okay? Do you feel nauseous or anything?” Lena held Rhea’s wrist. “But the comments said you should be fine after eating it. I mean, your stomach will probably be shocked but not shocked enough to make you vomit like when you drink coffee or milk or tea or chocolate for the first time. Oh my God, why did I trust internet’s comments?”_

_“It’s perfect,” Rhea whispered softly._

_“What?”_

_Rhea took Lena’s hand from her wrist and kissed her vein tenderly. “It’s perfect, darling. Thank you.”_

_Lena blushed._

 

* * *

Lena closed Rhea’s office door more forcefully than usual and locked the door, making Rhea raised her eyebrow. She just finished packing her stuff, deciding she wanted to leave earlier for today.

“Miss Luthor, I believe this isn’t…”

“I want you to fuck me,” Lena said as she began opening her shirt while walking. “I don’t care about our agreement.”

Rhea chuckled. “Darling, that is not…”

“Take out your cock and your lube.” Lena already stood in front of Rhea’s table, only wearing her lacy red bra and panties.

Rhea chuckled again, it wasn’t usual for Lena to take charge like this. But she wasn’t going to do what she was told. “Miss Luthor, need I remind you that despite our little agreement, I am still very much your professor, I can have you expelled.”

Lena walked towards Rhea’s chair, and then stood between the desk and Rhea, hands on hips. “And also need I remind you, professor,” she said that title with so much venom, Rhea loved it. She could practically feel it dripping. “About our little agreement behind the closed door? The one where you’re pretending to be my owner?”

“Ah, yes, but you loved it my dear,” Rhea put her right hand on her trouser's zipper, she already felt how hard she was. Granted, she was thinking about what should they do for their next little scenario, and it wasn’t really helping either with the two of her students tried to jump on her today. Too bad none of them were Lena, and how she was already head over heels for the young Luthor. Not that anyone will know about it.

“And now,” Lena gripped Rhea’s chin to make the older woman looked into her eyes, those usual calm green eyes of Lena’s already turned into the darker shade of green. “I would very much love it if you start fucking me with your cock.”

“So demanding,” Rhea purred. “What brought this on, darling?”

“Last time I checked you don’t care about my days.” Lena sneered, her grip on Rhea’s chin tightens. “You only care about my brain and the three holes that I have. That’s the part of our agreement, doesn’t it?”

Rhea blinked. She forgot about that one. Long before she was finally getting to know Lena between stolen moments of their little agreement. “Well, I’m just trying to make a conversation, darling. Isn’t that what humans love?”

“Being fucked thoroughly also something we humans love.” Lena finally gripped Rhea’s cock from outside. “I want you to fuck my cunt with your cock. Fuck me hard and fast.”

Rhea raised her eyebrow.

“Please.” Lena gritted her teeth.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, isn’t it?” Rhea smirked. “The lube is in the bottom drawer.”

Well, if Lena wanted it this way, Rhea was more than willing to comply, although a little part of her was hurt when Lena brushed off her concern.

Rhea moaned when Lena began spreading the lube on her cock, from the base to the tip of the head. Gone was the slow and steady movement from Lena, now the young Luthor was jerking her cock furiously, coaxing her precum to drip from the slit. And Lena used Rhea’s precum to make her cock wetter. She was kneeling in front of Rhea’s chair.

“Are we going to fuck anytime soon, darling?” Rhea asked. She stopped talking the moment Lena wrapped her mouth on the head and licked the slit a few times.

Without talking Lena stood up and pulled her panties down, leaving her with only her bra.

One hand gripping the cock and the other trying to balancing herself on Rhea’s lap, she missed a few times. Rhea took pity on her and guided her cock to Lena’s opening.

The young Luthor mewled in delight as Rhea’s girth filled her.

Rhea raised her hips slowly, trying to savor the feeling of Lena’s wall. But Lena was having none of that as she pulled Rhea by the base of her neck.

“I said fuck me fast and hard,” Lena growled. “Like the way you loved it.”

Rhea blinked a few times, but then she complied. One hand on Lena’s hips, and the other wrapped around Lena’s throat.

 

* * *

 

“ _So, I guess we need some basic rules?” Lena asked as she adjusted herself on the chair. Jesus Christ, she can’t believe she actually jumped on her professor last week. Well, actually, it was mutual. She can cross one rumor about her professor as true then. Rhea’s cock was thick and long. God, just thinking about how it filled her cunt last week already made Lena squirm._

_“Of course.” Rhea leaned back on her chair. “No talk about our personal lives in number one,” Rhea said. “I want you as my TA and my stress relief, that’s all.”_

_Lena blinked. Well, that was brutal,  but an honest one at least. “The feeling is mutual,” she muttered. “So are we just going to fuck whenever we please?”_

_“Actually,” Rhea pulled something from her desk drawer. “I have a proposition for you.” She put the white envelope she was holding.  “A roleplay.”_

_“A what?”_

_“A sexual roleplay. At least two times a week we will perform the scenario. I already listed ten scenarios in here.” Rhea pushed the envelope to Lena._

_“You’re thinking three steps ahead, huh?” Lena chuckled to mask her nervousness._

_“You can decline, of course,” Rhea stated. “And we will just have the regular fucking session.”_

_That would be a sensible thing to do. But then Lena read the scenarios and suddenly her sensible logic flew out of the window. Let’s get real, it was already gone the moment Rhea kissed her._

_These scenarios were all written so thoroughly and detail. Did Rhea finish writing this in just a week? Because this looked like…_

_“Yes, I’ve finished it last night, actually.” Rhea smiled._

_Oh shit, she said that out loud._

_“So, what do you think, Miss Luthor?”_

_Lena gulped, suddenly she felt hot and cold at the same time, reading these scenarios, imagining it happens really did something to her. She finally looked up from the paper she was holding and found Rhea was looking at her. The young Luthor took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She counted until three before she opened it again._

_“When do we begin?”_

 

* * *

Rhea smiled as she entered Lena’s class, There was something with the way Lena was teaching, she actually enjoyed it and so passionate. It made her looks even more beautiful.

The professor noticed some of the students noticed when she took a corner seat farthest away from the door, even Lena noticed her. The young Luthor only nodded to acknowledge her, but she didn’t say anything.

“So, as I was saying,” Lena spoke. “Vartox’s theory was no longer valid, therefore please don’t use it again.”

“And why is that, Miss Luthor?” Rhea leaned back on the chair, smirking.

Lena rubbed her forehead. “I’m sorry?”

“Why is Vartox’s theory was no longer valid?” Rhea heard a few of the students were asking their friends for an answer.

They loved doing this, Rhea sneaking into Lena’s class and started messing with her. At first, Rhea never let Lena win, always asking hard questions. Every time after the class has ended, Lena would politely ask Rhea to have a talk regarding the question, but always ended up with Rhea being pushed to the wall by Lena and Rhea shoved her cock inside Lena’s cunt.

As time passes, Rhea began to ask normal questions, because the way Lena’s face lifted up every time her answers were right was worth it. They still ended up fucking each other in Rhea’s office though, so she had nothing to lose.

“Didn’t we just discuss it before the professor come in?” One of the students asked.

“Dude, shut up. Do you want to fail this class?” His friend hissed.

Lena sighed and faced Rhea. “Because it turned out Vartox’s wrote his theory without using the Earth’s gravity, but his home planet. That was the reason why the theory never works on the field because of the miscalculation.”

Rhea smiled. “Good.”

“Well,” Lena cleared her throat. “I want all of you to rewrite Vartox’s theory, but don’t use the Earth’s gravity. Class dismisses.”

Once they were alone, Rhea approached Lena. “So, I was thinking dinner.”

Lena shook her head. “Sorry, but you know I must finish this chapter soon if I want to graduate this year.”

Rhea frowned. For the last three weeks, Lena always refused her offer of having dinner together. If Rhea didn’t know any better, she would think Lena was avoiding her. “Of course. Did my books help you?”

Lena smiled tiredly. “Yes, thank you. You’re a lifesaver. I guess I’ll see you this Saturday for our weekly meeting then?”

They really needed to come up with a better name for the weekly sexual scenarios. “Yes. Do you want me to make a new scenario?”

“I have one in mind,” Lena said. “If you don't mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Rhea reassured her. “We can try your scenario this time.”

“Very well.” Lena smiled. “See you. I have to catch up for my next class.”

Rhea pursed her lips as Lena ran outside the classroom. She sat on the table and took out her phone. Maybe she shouldn’t request the chef to make the classic chocolate cake recipe for Kryptonian/Daxamite. Rhea imagined that Lena would be really happy when she found out about the recipe. She always talking about how unfair it was for the Kryptonian/Daxamite because even though they can drink chocolate, but it was limited only to dark chocolate and unsweetened chocolate.

 

_“It’s so sad because you never actually have a chocolate cake.”_

_“There’s nothing sad about it.” Rhea continued playing with Lena’s hair as the human snuggled deeper into her side._

_“Maybe I should ask the chef lady to make a chocolate cake recipe for a Daxamite,” Lena said brightly._

_Rhea chuckled. “You don’t have to, darling.” She nibbled Lena’s ear lightly. “You’re the only sweetness I need in my life.”_

_Lena laughed and slapped Rhea’s shoulder lightly. “Oh my God, I’m sure you just got a food poisoning.”_

_Rhea hummed and rolled over so that she was above Lena. “Maybe.” She began kissing Lena’s neck. “Or maybe I’m just addicted to your taste.”_

_“How lucky,” Lena purred as she wrapped her hands around Rhea’s neck. “I, too, am addicted to your taste.” She raised her hips slightly to put a pressure on Rhea’s cock._

_“I want to taste you.” Rhea breathed out._

_“You can taste me anytime you want,” Lena whispered softly before she pulled Rhea down to kiss her._

* * *

 

 

Come to think of it, it was funny.

Rhea was the one that initiated this agreement, yet now she was the first that bored with it.

Not that Lena was a bad partner, no. It was far from that. The young Luthor was an amazing partner, both inside and outside the bedroom. Lena always made an input for their scenarios and Rhea ended up loving it. When she let the human made their scenarios, it was one of the best decisions Rhea made in her life, next after asking Lena to be her TA. Her brilliant mind every time they had discussions about anything.

If that wasn’t enough, Lena’s willingness to learn how to cook simply because they can’t reach a compromise when it comes to food made Rhea felt something. Every time they… well, it wasn’t really a date, had a friendly lunch or dinner, they didn’t know where to go. Rhea’s inability to eat food with seasoning limit their restaurant choices. Even as a city dubbed as one of the friendlier city for aliens, National City didn’t have that many options for alien foods.

Sometimes human set the bar so low they can’t even fulfill it.

And Lena was bored with plain food and got a food poisoning every time they went to an alien restaurant because Lena tried the food there. But of course, it always ended up with Lena vomiting after they got back.

Rhea had to give it to the young Luthor though; she managed to not vomit right after she smelled all those food. Even as an alien herself, there were food that Rhea would never, ever, in her life to touch, let alone eat it.

 

_“You didn’t tell me it was an actual worm, Rhea!” Lena vomited for the third time._

_Rhea was holding Lena’s hair and rubbed her back. “Darling, I already told you.”_

_“I thought you were just being an ass,” Lena hissed as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She didn’t care that one of her best dress was ruined thanks to her vomit and sitting on the floor, or how she looked right now. If Rhea couldn’t handle her vomiting like this, then maybe Lena should find someone that can._

_“The only time I’m an ass is when we’re having a discussion about human technology.”_

_“And all those times when you were teasing me?”_

_“Yes, that too.”_

_“God, I hate you,” Lena said before she transported the remains of wriggling worm to her toilet again._

_“You’ve been saying that since we went back,” Rhea wasn't fazed at all and continued rubbing Lena’s back. She tied Lena’s damp hair and wiped the sweat on Lena’s nape with a cloth._

_“Fuck you,” Lena said weakly._

_“I don’t think you can in this kind of state.” Rhea chuckled as she adjusted herself so Lena could lean back on her. When they left this evening, Rhea imagined they would spend their night trying their newest sex toy, not Lena vomiting on her bathroom and both of them sat on the floor._

_“I hate you for letting me ate those worm and didn’t say anything!”_

_“Again, I already told you before.” Rhea wiped the sweat from Lena’s face. “I am sure you’ve become quite a talk amongst the aliens now. Just being my arm-candy isn’t enough for you,” Rhea sighed dramatically. “You have to go and eat an actual worm.”_

_“Fuck you,” Lena said again, more powerful than before but it still sounded so weak._

_“Maybe later after you didn’t have any unnecessary worm inside your body,” Rhea laughed when Lena vomited again._

Now Rhea was standing in front of Lena, inside their little scenario which the young Luthor created only in a short amount of time but it was beautiful and perfect, yet Rhea couldn’t really bother to act. She can’t enjoy it anymore, that thrill she used to have every time they’re doing their scenarios.

She was… tired.

Rhea was tired of pretending that she only cares for Lena because of their little agreement, tired of acting cold and distant every time they’ve passed in the hallway, tired of hiding her feelings for Lena.

Rhea sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Aren’t you tired, darling?”

Lena blinked, she took a step back. “Wait, that wasn’t in the script.”

“I know.” The alien smiled weakly.

“What?” Lena asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Rhea sat on her table. “I’m just tired of all of this.”

“All of...”

“This scenario,” Rhea elaborated. “Believe me, if you gave me this scenario five months ago, it would be a thrill. But now, I’m just tired.”

“Are you saying that you’re…” Lena’s body became tense; she wrapped her arms around her middle. “Tired of me?” Her body language screamed insecurity, and perhaps it was just Rhea's imagination, but there were also pain and hurt.

“Oh, darling, no,” Rhea said as she approached Lena. “I am not tired of you, I’m tired of doing this scenario almost twice in a week.”

“But our relationship…” Lena gulped, she avoided Rhea’s piercing gaze.

…is purely based on this little agreement we’ve had. Rhea finished that sentence inside her head. Yes, she knew and remembered that.

“I know,” Rhea said as she cupped Lena’s face. “This may sound selfish, but I want to change some parts of our little agreement.”

“What–“

Rhea kissed her before the young Luthor finished her question. “For example, I wish to be able to kiss you in public,” she whispered against Lena’s trembling lips.

Lena finally opened her eyes, eyelashes fluttering. “But we’re not…”

“A couple, I know. That’s another part I wish to change.”

Lena blinked a few time, she pushed Rhea away to keep some distance between them. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

Rhea looked away; she felt how he cheeks were warmer. Preposterous, she never felt this way before. Why everything about the human made her different? Made her felt about something she never felt before?

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it. Her right hand was still on Rhea’s sternum.

Rhea knew the moment Lena finally understood what she meant. The way Lena’s eyes go wide, the hitch of her breath.

“Wait,” Lena finally said. “A-are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?” Lena was amazed she actually manage to said the word out loud.

Rhea scrunched up her nose. “That word sounded so juvenile.”

“Oh, you asshole!” Lena punched Rhea’s sternum lightly. “I thought you wanted to cut me off!”

“Why would I do that?”

“Well, you said you’re tired with all of this!” Lena began. “Not to mention you’re not really putting an effort for our scenarios lately. I thought I’ve done something wrong, I thought my scenarios were bad, I…” Her body trembled.

“You have done nothing wrong.” Rhea wrapped her arms around Lena to calm her down and wipe her tears.

“So you’re really asking me to be your girlfriend? I’m not just reading into it, right?”

“As juvenile as it sounds,” Lena rolled her eyes at Rhea's dry tone. “Yes, I am.”

“Then ask me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Ask me to be your girlfriend.”

“No, I will not say the word.”

“Come on,” Lena laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “I learned Kryptonese for the sake of our scenario, the least you can do is ask me to be your girlfriend.”

“I want us to be a couple,” Rhea said.

“That’s more like demanding than asking.”

Rhea sighed and took Lena’s hands into hers, and brings her lips to kiss the knuckles. “Lena Kieran Luthor…”

Lena raised her eyebrow, but she keeps still.

“These past six months have been the greatest moments in my life.” Rhea was pretty sure she heard this line from movies that Lena forced her to watch, or at least heard while the young Luthor spend the night on her place. ”Would you…”

Nope, she can’t say the word.

“Aaaaand you were doing so great."

Rhea bit her lips. She would never ever say the word. She should just find another word that fits perfectly to describe her feelings for Lena.

“Would you be my equal?”

Lena snapped to attention, lips parted in shock, eyes wide.

“Have I said something wrong?” Rhea never cared to learn about human’s tradition when it comes to relationship and all that. She was busy trying to survive on a new planet.

Rhea let go of their joined hands and touched the back of her ear, the place where her translator implant used to be. The impact of Earth’s atmosphere when she landed on her hundredth years ago ruined it. Having that little device ever since she was a child, touching the back of her ear was a second nature to her.

In the past, it was hard for the aliens that had the same fate with Rhea to fix their translators because there weren’t any components similar enough with the ones that broke. Not to mention humans were wary of them, in fact, they still do, so most of them decided to learn human languages. But just like humans, aliens also struggled with learning.

“No, you’re not.” Lena shook her head. “It just… It’s unusual for asking someone to be your girlfriend with a sentence like that. Usually, we use that kind of sentence when proposing someone, not asking someone to have a casual relationship with.”

“But you deserve to be my equal. Casual relationship or not.” Rhea’s forehead crinkled.

“Damn right I am,” Lena huffed, eyes still watery.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

Oh. “Oh, well, yes. Of course, I do.”

Rhea smiled softly.

“But I need to ask you something.” Rhea nodded her head as permission. “We’re still going to have roleplay, right?”

Rhea laughed.

“I’m asking a serious question here,” Lena grumbled.

“Yes, darling, of course. But maybe not twice in a week.”

“Okay, and I’m sorry for pushing you into doing these scenarios. Because I thought this is what you want, and I just…”

“It is.” Rhea brushed the hair from Lena’s damp forehead. “I still very much enjoy the scenarios, I’m just tired of doing it often.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Rhea’s neck. “And the sex?”

“Have I said anything about tired of having sex with you?”

“No, not really. But I need to ask, just to be sure.”

“Just ask?” Rhea raised her eyebrow.

“For now.”

 

They ended up cuddling on the sofa and watching a bad romance movie with Rhea providing some commentaries about the flaw of the logic on the movie and Lena shushed her.

 

* * *

 

_Six months later…_

“When will you return to Metropolis? The family company could use your help or two.”

Lena rolled her eyes when she heard her mother said that. “I thought I’m no longer welcomed there.”

“Don’t be silly, of course you’re welcome there.”

“This is my graduation day, can we talk about something else?” Lena sighed. Dear God, she didn’t even want to go to her graduation ceremony, but of course, her mother forced her. Because she can use this as a good press of the Luthor family. She saw a few of her friends somewhere, and just she was about to greet them, Lillian pulled her aside.

“I think you've had enough of playing with these aliens, don’t you?” Lillian asked sweetly.

“And here I thought you’re using me as the alien-friendly Luthor to gain good press.” Lena smiled widely.

“Don’t be absurd, you’re more than that.”

Before Lena can reply, someone already beat her to it.

“Of course she’s more than just a good press.”

Even without looking, she knew who it was.

“Ah.” Lillian tensed. “And you are?”

“Rhea Lar-Gand, a professor at National City University.” Rhea flashed that ‘corporate-smile’ to Lillian.

But it was such a feast, looking at Rhea.

The alien was wearing her navy blue suits, collar popped up and holding a bouquet of flowers. Rhea smiled when their eyes met.

“Pleasure,” Lillian said through gritted teeth.

“Congratulations on your daughter’s graduation. I always admire your daughter’s brilliance,” Rhea said. “It’s never boring every time she speaks up her mind.”

“Yes, it’s true. Her boldness always brightens up our days.”

And by brightens up, Lillian meant ruined their days.

“I’m sorry, but are you the one that asked my daughter to be their TA?”

“Yes, that’s me. She’s been such a great help this last semester for me,” Rhea pursed her lips, trying to stop herself from smirking.

Lena threw a menacing look to the alien. If she said anything about their relationship to her mother, she would kill her. Not that she cares about her mother’s comment regarding her relationship, but she didn’t really want her mother to know that her daughter had sexual roleplay with her alien professor.

“And you’re also the one that dragged my daughter to all those aliens book launching?”

Rhea chuckled. “Actually, it was the other way around.”

“I beg your pardon?” Lillian put her hand on her chest.

Lena wanted to laugh or hide from her mother’s wrath that she was sure would be unleashed if Rhea says anything wrong, but she chose to roll her eyes and stood still beside her Mother.

“Your daughter is really fascinated with alien technology.” Rhea smiled. “It reminds me of those times when the first time I saw another alien’s technology.”

“Well.” Lillian cleared her throat. “She spent too much time hanging around aliens, of course she would get a notion that aliens are better than humans.”

“Perhaps. But then again, your company has been using an alien technology it in the dark, have you not?”

Lena blinked. “What?” She never heard of this before. Her family did what?

“That is a dangerous accusation, Professor,” Lillian said briskly. “I could have this university to strip you away from your position and academic title.”

But Rhea only laughed. “You are welcome to try. But I am sure you didn’t want the public to learn about Project Cadmus, am I right?” She smiled charmingly.

Lillian actually took a step back because of that question, as if that question just punched her in the face.

“Mother,” Lena asked cautiously. “What is Project Cadmus?” Sure, she was almost cut off from her family and she had to hack into the Luthor family database to learn everything about their family and company. But she never heard or saw anything that goes by ‘Project Cadmus’.

“You just made a very powerful enemy, Professor,” Lillian said dangerously.

Of all the times Lena saw her mother’s anger, she never witnessed this level of danger. Lillian seemed irritated with most people, but she rarely got angry with them. Waste of time, she said. But Lena has spent half of her life living with Lillian, she knew what made her mother tick. Not even the time when Lena came out Lillian was this furious.

“Oh, I’ve noticed.” Rhea smiled. “I didn’t survive the galaxy just by playing nice.”

And then Rhea looked at Lena and she moved to stand within Lena’s personal space. “Congratulations on your graduation, Lena,” she said softly and pulled Lena by her waist and kissed her deeply.

Lena gasped in surprise and grabbed Rhea’s suit to balance herself, the bouquet squashed between them.

She would make Rhea pay for this.

“See you tonight, darling.” Rhea brushed her thumb over Lena’s lips.

Lena actually felt her mother became colder after this display of affection by Rhea. Oh God, her Mother would kill her first before Lena could kill Rhea for this. She shouldn’t let Rhea came to her graduation.

“It was wonderful meeting you, Lillian Luthor.” Rhea smiled after she gave the bouquet to Lena.

And then she walked away, leaving Lena with her mother and a crumpled bouquet of flowers.

 

Fucking asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> im @nightwhite13 if you still hangin around tumblr and wanna drop by and say hi


End file.
